


Space, the Final Frontier

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS S6, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sci-fi talk from the Trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space, the Final Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> For the "origin" open_on_sunday prompt, commemorating a certain DVD release.

"It's not like it will _ever_ get better than _The Wrath of Khan_," Warren said, hitting the button on the remote.

"Yeah," Jonathan agreed. "There's really no way to top it."

"You know what would be awesome?" Andrew asked. "An alternate-universe origin story, where everyone is young, maybe in Starfleet Academy. Like how they all met? Kirk could be all rebellious, and Spock and Uhura could have a romance. Ooo, and Sulu could be a champion fencer. That would be so cool, right?"

"Uh-huh. Or…that could the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Warren exploded. "Who would go to see that?"


End file.
